leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GiantOrange/Master Yi Rework
So, Melee Carrys have an innate problem with just how they exist, but I think if we change some things about Yi, you can alleviate the problems he already has. Master Yi, the Wuju Bladesman is a champion in League of Legends.Master Yi's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities . Cooldown reduction does not affect Double Strike, but each basic attack reduces the cooldown by 1 second. Double strike applies on-hit effects and can critically strike. |cooldown=10 }} Master Yi blinks to a target enemy, dealing magic damage to it and up to four other enemies within a small range of the target, with a 60% chance to deal additional damage to minions and monsters. Master Yi is untargetable for Alpha Strike's duration, appearing at the initial target's location after the effect ends. If the initial target dies before Alpha Strike ends, Master Yi reappears at his original location instead. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=650 }} Master Yi channels for 3 seconds, gaining increased armor, health regeneration, and magic resistance while channeling. Master Yi also heals at the beginning and end (if it lasts for the full 3 seconds) of the channel. Half of the bonus armor and magic resistance linger for an addition 5 seconds after the start of the channel. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Master Yi has increased attack damage while Wuju Style is off cooldown. For 10 seconds, Master Yi has further increased attack damage and deals additional magic damage on-hit. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana }} For several seconds, Master Yi gains 50% increased movement speed, increased attack speed, and immunity to movement speed slows and attack speed slows (but remains vulnerable to other forms of crowd control). Killing a champion during Highlander will restore all of Master Yi's cooldowns, and each assist during Highlander will restore half of his base cooldowns. |leveling = |cooldown=75 |cost=80 |costtype=mana }} Thoughts The Passive has been reworked so it'll be up everytime you gank. With an attack speed of 1.0, you'll always get off more double strikes than before (Unless you have over 2.33 attack speed, which you probably shouldn't anyways). This basically serves consistency purposes master yi has. Q hasn't really been touched much. Although there's no place to put it, increasing the animation speed would be better, just in terms of control. The percentage and damage change also serve consistency purposes. W has been remade to improve viability. AD yi rarely uses it, and it is a cornerstone in AP yi. I increased the AP ratio more than it is now to make up for the shorter duration and the armor and magic resist nerf. However, the lingering bonus stats will make it so AD Yi actually has a use for it. E has been remade for additional on-hit magic damage. The only real point to this was to improve AP Yi. There is a slight damage nerf, but its eventually made up for in magic damage. R has increased movement speed and increased attack speed at earlier levels. In addition, he isn't vulnerable to attack speed slows, so randuin's and frozen heart won't completely cripple him now. Category:Custom champions